His light
by kitsune-chan119
Summary: Hinata made a promise to no longer be a burden but what happens when she finds out about the hidden power inside her?Pairings aren't decided yet and I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Chap. 1**

The wind blew through the open window as she quietly made her bed, the morning sun beaming down on her porcelain skin. After she finished smoothing out her bedspread she made for the door. Grabbing her pack along the way she looked back at the picture on her nightstand before shutting the door behind her._'Mother'_ She walked through the endless halls of the Hyuuga complex, her sandals making no noise as she stepped on the floor boards.

Hearing footsteps she suddenly tensed, but after feeling the familiar prescence she calmed back down. "Good morning, Hinata-sama. How did you sleep?" she turned to face the figure and smiled

"Good morning Neji-nii-san,I slept just fine. How are you this morning?"

He returned her gesture and answered,"Okay...but Hinata-sama?"

"Hm?"she looked at him waiting for him to talk

"Hiashi-sama wants you at the Hyuuga training grounds immediately"he announced

"W-why does f-father want to see me f-for?"stuttering at the fact that her father wanted to speak with her _'W-what does father want?'_

"He didn't say" she sighed "Neji-nii-san you are going to the training grounds to train with your team right?"

Nodding she continued,"Would it be too much trouble if you could tell my team that I won't be joining today's training session?"he smiled, but someone behind him answered for him "I have already notified your team Hinata, now we must be going. You may leave Neji" Neji turned to him and bowed "As you wish, Hiashi-sama" as he headed for the door he silently waved at her before leaving. She watched as her cousin headed out the door, she then turned to face her father and bowed also"F-father" he looked sternly at her "Come Hinata" he then left towards the training grounds Hinata right behind him.

When they got to the training grounds,she looked around at her surroundings. It had been awhile since she had last been here, it look almost just like the forest in Konoha but smaller. The lush green grass was coated with morning dew making her sandals squeak as she walked across. They arrived at a clearing close to the complex, standing in the middle her father motioned for her to do the same. He got into the Hyuuga fighting stance he looked at her with his cold eyes, she averted her eyes away from him and decided to look at the sky instead.

She watched as the clouds overhead floated over her head and was mesmerized by them, she felt content as she gazed upon them, she decided she'd have to do this again in her free time. She also took note that it was going to rain soon as she felt a drop of rain fall on her nose, tickling it. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when her father spoke, "Hinata pay attention. We are to spar so I can observe how well your training has been going" she bowed "G-gomen f-father" she got into her stance not once looking into her father's disapproving eyes.

At that moment her father charged, catching her off gaurd. She could see it getting closer his palm glowing a sickly green, no matter how hard she tried her legs wouldn't move. _'Move'_ nothing _'Move!' _she could feel the tears at the corner of her eyes, but forced them away _'Move dammit!' _His palm was only mere inches from her now, but she quickly dodged it having her shoulder get hit instead. She stumbled before getting her footing. He smirked as he watched her arm go limp and hang against her side.

He laughed making her turn to look at him,"You truly are weak daughter" she frowned and looked towards the sky _'He's right I'm j-just a nuisance to the people around me. But I can be better, stronger.If I try!' _She looked at her father with eyes full of hate, if anything it only made him laugh harder "What's this,are you actually going to try now? If so come" the smug look on his face only made her loathe him more, but she planned to wipe it off his face, completely missing the sadness in his eyes. She lunged forward with a chakra powered palm and aimed it at his face, only for it to be swatted away. Sidestepping quickly to avoid another jyuuken attack, her arm still laying motionless o her side. She pumped chakra to her feet and ran towards him once again.

As he prepared for the attack it was her turn to smirk, she quickly halted her attack and turned on her heel letting her chakra flow out of her body creating a dome. "Kaiten!" as she turned to face him she couldn't help but smile at his slumped body on the ground "I did it, I-" an ear splitting scream could be heard from the complex as a kunai imbedded itstelf into her back, a look of horror came across her face when she saw her "father" poof out of existence. She hesitantly looked behind her shoulder only to see her father with the same smug look on his face.

She could feel both her eyes tearing up both from the pain and the fact she failed...again. He decided to speak then, a look of disappointment on his face "I truly beileved that you would make a great heir, but I regret even wasting my time on you" the tears fell freely now, but she refused them to get to her _'Father'_ she gritted her teeth at the word. She growled. "Hiashi-sama, I'll prove to you and everyone that I can be worthy as both a daughter and a comrade" she shouted, Hiashi could only stare in horror as red chakra came forth and surrounded her body as if it was on fire.

"W-what is this chakra...C-could it be _her_ chakra? I must put a stop to this, before anything happens" He quickly took out six kunai three in each hand, a look of sadness and pain in his eyes as he watched her scream and struggle against the foreign chakra scratching and cutting herself to rid of the pain, he could feel tears coming forth but brushed them away 'I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me... Tsuki' he shut his eyes and flung them at his daughter. He could hear her scream as they pierced through her body.

She cried out in pain as they hit both her shoulers and cut into her thighs, hot tears streamed down her face but she only screamed all the more as two more imbedded themselves into her gut. He couldn't bare watching his daughter wretch out her own blood, knowing he was the cause of it. _'Hinata'_ he steeled himslef as he watched her struggle to her feet while wiping the remnants of the blood from her mouth. With a look of determination, she smiled at him "I'll show you father, what I am capable of" then she collapsed from chakra exhaustion, but not before hearing him say "You truly are persistent, as expected from my daughter" she could feel him smiling, then the darkness claimed her.

A dark figure appeared in her mind before her, her face covered in the shadows. She could see her smilng, her lips a pale blue**"You did very well, Hinata-chan.I'm proud of you" **and as soon as it came it was gone, she was enshrouded in darkness once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehehe, my first chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'll post the next chap when I feel like it, but I'd appreciate it if you review - **


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

She felt a pair of arms carrying her, she tried to struggle from their grasp but they held tight. She flinched in pain as the wound on both her shooulders opened, they sighed and said, "Hinata-sama you shouldn't move or you'll end up hurting yourself. Her eyes fluttered open to see Neji carrying her. She smiled at him "I c-can take c-care of myself, thank you Neji-nii-san" he reluctantly put her down. She thanked him and they continued to walk, Hinata limping along the way

_'I won't be a burden to them anymore, I can take of care myself' _Neji saw this and placed her arm on his shoulders to support her "You shouldn't push yourself Hinata-sama" she frowned "I c-can take care of myself Neji" noting the missing honorific he looked at her confused "Is there something troubling you Hinata-sama?" They had reached her room and he still awaited an answer, she held onto the frame of the door to support herself, her back to him. She gave him a light smile "No, n-nothing. Everything is j-just fine" before closing the shoji door behind her. He sighed he knew she'd lied but decided to let it by, She'd tell him sooner or later.

She didn't bother changing and limped herself to her bed,before plopping down on it. Fingering the bandages on her stomach and tested out her now healed arm she smiled to herself remembering her father's words, she finnaly had his awknowledgement if only a little of it. What puzzled her was the foreign chakra that had surrounded her and how it got into her chakra system, also the figure that appeared in her mind _'so much power'_ She continued this for an hour while looking at her ceiling. Finding no answer she sat up and decided to go out for a walk.

She quietly opened her window and snuck out,when she landed on the ground she resisted the urge to scream as the wounds on her thighs opened. Cursing herself she stalked of towards the village. As she past the stores she found one that caught her eye,while she looked through the window she wondered _'Lee-san is strong and fast with his weights, maybe I should get some weights?'_ making up her mind she ran inside the weapons shop making the bell ring. She looked around before noticing that noone was at the counter, she then went to look around. Shurikens, kunais, staffs she listed them off still not finding anything. She sighed before spotting something on a shelf they were a pair of arm guards where you putthe weights in the little slots she tugged on it,but it wouldn't budge. She pulled harder and it finnaly let go, but she immediately regreted it when she collapsed from the immense weight.

She then heard a voice call out"Hello,is anyone in here? Were going to close soon!" she struggled to her feet, heaving the arm guards in her arms,she walked to the counter and saw her cousin's teammate. "Tenten-san?" the girl with buns smiled at her "Hello Hinata-chan, how have you been lately?" she gave her a small smile "j-just fine a-and yourelf?" the girl shrugged "good I guess" when she saw what the girl was carrying she quickly went to aid her. "Ne Hinata-chan, what do you want these for,you know you can get gravity seals instead right?" she looked at the girl with wide eyes,which only made her giggle

"If you want, I could teach you?"she offered

Hinata looked at her trying to see if she was lying, finding nothing she smiled warmly at the chocolate haired kunoichi "I-I would like that, arigatou Tenten-san"

"Okay you make the signs boar,monkey and rat and press you index and middle fingers against the limbs you chose to put them on and while expelling chakra think of the desired weight you want. That's pretty much it, Hinata-chan I think you should start at 10 pounds first and work your way up, is that okay with you cause you shouldn't push yourself" Hinata stared a Tenten's now heavy arm laying on the counter

"T-that's just fine w-with me, a-arigatou Tenten-san" the older girl looked at her confused before laughing, "Hinata-chan you can call me Tenten or Tenten-chan, the 'san' makes me sound old and we are friends right?"

She looked at her with disbelieving eyes before a huge grin appeared on her face, "H-hai Tenten- sa... A-no Tenten-chan" Then scrunching up her face in concentration she performed the necessary signs _'Boar, monkey, rat' _pressing her fingers to her arm she expelled a bit of chakra, she repeated a small mantra in her mind _'10 pounds, 10 pounds, 10 pounds'_ before her arm fell limply to the side. "See I told you start at 10 pounds, but if you're still having trouble you should use some of chakra to strenghthen your arms so you can get used to it"

Then she noticed something "Ne, Hinata-chan. What's that thing on your arm?" the heiress took a glimpse and was awestruck when she saw the kanji for fox on her arm in a dark blue. "N-nani?" she fingered it and she could feel the same powerful chakra from before escaping through it _'That chakra, w-what is it?'_ She couldn't ponder on this long though. Tenten waved her hand in front of her face with a look of concern "Helloo earth to Hinata Hyuuga, anyone home?" she sighed in relief when the Hyuuga blushed

"That's good I thought I lost you there, Neji would never forgive me if anything happend to his cousin." shaking her head lightly she asked the older girl "D-did I do something wrong Tenten-chan?" Tenten rubbed her chin in thought "I'm not sure Hinata-chan, maybe it has something to do with your chakra? Cause you performed the seal perfectly, so I can't find anything wrong with it" Hinata gave her a weak smile _'She's probably right'_ but not wanting Tenten to worry she decided to ask another question "A-ano Tenten-chan, how d-do you cancel it?" She watched the older girl wack herself on the head and couldn't help but giggle

"Sorry about that Hinata-chan I guess I forgot" now scratching the back of her head a light blush on her cheeks

The younger stifled a giggle "T-that's okay Tenten-chan, so you gonna show m-me?"

"Sure!" she placed her hand in a familiar seal and said "Kai!" she watched as the girl flexed her now light arm "See piece of cake, now you try!"

Nodding she made the sign _'Kai'_ she stared at the kanji as it started to smoke before bursting into flames _'W-what's wrong with me?'_

"Sugoi! That was so awesome Hinata-chan, you gotta teach me that sometime!" looking at the older kunoichi who had been staring at where the seal used to be, she smiled. _'She kinda reminds of Naruto-kun'_ realizing what she had been thinking she blushed scarlet, confusing the weapon's mistress "Hinata-chan what's wro-" an evil smile formed on her lips, scaring the heiress "You're thinking about _him _aren't you?"

The Hyuuga girl was shocked to say the least "I h-have n-no i-idea w-what you a-are talking about" this only made the other girl laugh "W-whatever you say Hinata-chan, but if you ask me you guys would make a cute couple" this made the girl blush a darker shade of red only to make the girl laugh harder.

Coming back to reality she made up her mind to leave before the girl made anymore comments about her _'not so secret' _crush. "G-gomen Tenten-chan but I have to get g-going, h-how much d-do I owe you?" said girl only shoved her out the door "Nope! It's on the house, see ya around Hinata-chan!" Hinata could only wave with a smile "A-arigatou Tenten-san!" she called back. She looked towards the Hokage monument and noticed the sun had gone down and the moon was now in the sky. She quickly ran to the training grounds.

She scanned through her surroundings, she relaxed. The village's training grounds were nothing like the Hyuuga training grounds, at her family's training grounds the cold eyes of the elders were always on her but here she couldn't care less what anyone else did. She quickly went through the hand signs and placed it on her arm, she sighed when the same kanji formed on her arm before going through the seals again and placing them on her other arm including both of her ankles each of them having the same kanji. She focused a fraction of her chakra to her ankles and arms before doing a series of stretches trying to get used to the weight.

Feeling a bit more comfortable with the new weights, she got into her fighting stance and activating her eyes she ran forward all a bit slow than her usual speed and using the 64 palms of hakke she attacked the wooden post. While delivering the deadly blows on the wooden post she could feel someone's eyes on her, stopping in the middle of an attack she turned to face her guest.

Bringing out a kunai she stared of into the thick forest her kekkei genkai still flaring "Show yourself!" someone dropped out of the tree and approached her "About time I was there for almost 5 minutes" she observed the figure as it came out of the shadows they were a head taller than her,she lowered her kunai and relaxed.

"I didn't expect you to be out here Hinata-san"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for the reviews,I really appreciate it. Not sure if I should continue this story though,so I'm not sure when the next chap will be out Thanks again! -**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

"S-sasuke-san I j-just came here to train" she stuttered as she looked at the cold eyes of the Uchiha.

"Whatever, don't mind me then" he then approached the wooden post and taking out some shuriken he began practicing his aim.

She sighed and got into her stance facing the other wooden post, trying her best to concentrate. She took a deep breath before activating her kekkei genkai once more. "Hakke Kusho!" she thrust her palm against it making it splinter and crack from the force, completely forgetting about her visitor she kept on going. "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" the veins around her eyes becoming more defined _'Two hits, six hits, eight hits, sixteen, thirty-two...Sixty four!'. _Sasuke could only watch as he gazed upon the state the wooden post was reduced to.

He looked upon the girl who had inflicted the damage _'D-damn'_,as he did this the heiress had different thoughts _' It's not good enough, I need more... I need more power' _If the Uchiha wasn't surprised before, he sure as hell was now. "R-red chakra, w-what the hell?" as the chakra engulfed Hinata he had to cover his eyes from the light. She grit her teeth as her old wounds reopened soaking her bandages, preparing for the last blow "Jyuuken!" she smirked at the wooden post as it split from the middle, then suddenly feeling a familiar sensation _'T-that chakra!' _

Feeling something coming at her she quickly turned around to see a kunai only a few centimeters from her face, but instead of screaming, her hand moved on it's own and grabbed the throwing knife at the very tip using just her middle and index finger. Just when she was about to ponder on this she felt all the air get knocked out of her when the back end of another kunai hit her in the stomach. Falling to her knees she looked up at her attacker.

_'A-anbu?' _coughing up blood, every thing went pitch black. She opened her eyes to find herself submerged in water she screamed but instead of drowning she found out she could breathe perfectly fine. _'W-where am I?' _she felt her foot touch the bottom of the murky water. The sand tickling the soles of her bare feet she walked forward, nothing, but water and sand.

She screamed covering her sensitive eyes from the blinding light, as the light disappeared she could see that she was now on the surface. Looking around she stood there confused looking at the giant cage in front of her as well as the thousands of pipes in the ceiling, what astonished her was the whole place was of the purest of white not even a spot anywhere. She gathered chakra to her feet so she could stand on the water.

Walking closer to the cage she felt the chakra from before get stronger from each step she took, slowly reaching out with her hand she grabbed on to the iron bars _'Byakugan!'_ peering into the darkness beyond the cage she let out a gasp when she saw a pair of slitted blue eyes staring back at her. She backed away from the bars backing into a wall, she looked back into the cage fear evident in her eyes. She dug her nails into her palm cutting into her flesh as she watched the figure step through the bars. Then her eyes widened and tears could be seen at the corners of her eyes when she looked at the woman's porcelain face _'K-kaa-san?'. _

The woman had silver mid waist hair and pale skin, she was wearing a beautiful white kimono with a red obi. The woman then kneeled infront of her and grasped her bleeding hands, they glowed a faint white chakra before disappearing along with her wound. The woman looked up into her eyes, only then did she notice the white fox ears on her head and the same eyes from the cage, _'You're not my kaa-san'. _

The woman gave her a warm smile showing her sharp canines, _**'I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I'm not your kaa-san' **_saddened by this she pulled her hands away from the woman and brought them to her chest _'W-who a-' __**'My name is Hikari, but I knew your kaa-san quite well'**_. Hinata brought up her tear stained face at this _'Y-you knew my kaa-san?' _Hikari nodded before taking a seat infront of the Hyuuga.

Sasuke watched as the Anbu swung Hinata over his shoulder and headed towards the village_' W-where are they taking her?' _Sasuke quickly got up from the ground and followed the Anbu. It had been a good five minutes before the Anbu stopped "Sasuke-san I know you are following me so it's no use" Sasuke got out of the place he was hiding behind and faced them "Who are you and where are you taking her" the Anbu groaned this could get him in trouble "I'm the Anbu captain Yamato and as for her I can't release that information"

"Take me with you" Yamato turned to the Uchiha and seeing he wasn't going to listen to him, he sighed but reluctantly waved for him to follow "Were going to the hospital to have Hinata checked by Tsunade-sama" the boy nodded a look of determination in his eyes, _'I'll find out how to find such power, just you wait brother'_. Arriving at the hospital Hinata was given a room and just when Sasuke was about to enter a hand blocked his path "You are to stay outside". Looking up at the new arrival Sasuke frowned before taking a seat outside of the room with Yamato.

Tsunade then entered the room giving the Uchiha one last glance, when she entered the room she looked at the motionless Hyuuga on the bed. She observed the bandages that were barely visible on her shoulders and neck, she took off the girl's shirt to see how far they went. Her eyes showed anger when she saw that they covered both her shoulders and went down to her back as well as her stomach, she could see the bandages had been there for only a few hours due to the traces of blood all over them.

She stuck her head out of the room "Yamato come in here" said man then entered the room Sasuke got up and proceeded to the door also "I'm going too" Tsunade took a deep breath before gesturing the boy to come in. Sasuke smirked _'Now I can find out where that power came from'._ Tsunade turned to Yamato "What happend to her and why is she covered in bandages?" Yamato frowned at seeing the bandages covering her entire upper body _'How come I didn't see those before?' _Sasuke noticed this too but decided not to say anything _' Why is she training if she's injured? The fool' _

"I sensed a powerful chakra source so I followed it into the training grounds and it lead me to her, it was out of control so I had no choice but to knock her out. As for the bandages I have no clue where they came from" she held the bridge of her nose and using her free hand she pointed at the Uchiha "What's he have anything to do with this?" Yamato thought for a moment "I think they were training at the same training gounds at the time" "Is this true Sasuke?" asked the hokage "Yes, while I was training with my kunai she was training her Jyuuken attacks" _'Why the hell would she be training in her condition'_ thought the Godaime.

She then sighed turning once again to the Hyuuga, telling the other two to turn around so she could heal the girl's wounds. Making sure they did as they were told she carefully positioned the girl so she was sitting up and unraveled the bandages off her upperbody.She gasped at the pulsing blue seal on her back where her cut was _'A-a seal!' _panicking she traced her finger over it, it was similar to the seal on Naruto's stomach except _'I-it's a t-ten tailed beast!'_

Sasuke who had been watching since Tsunade had gasped was confused _'A-a seal?' _None of them were paying attention to their surroundings that they didn't notice the chakra escaping the girl, until it was too late...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for not updating sooner, it's just that I have this research report in history and it's driving me crazy. Anyways thanks for the reviews again, I really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap4**

**-The next day-**

"Kakashi-sensei?" the masked Jounin turned to his pink haired student, who was using her foot to play with the ground. "Where's Sasuke-kun,he's never late like this?" Uninterested the Jounin stuck his head back into his porn book "He's at the hospital as of this moment" this caught the attention of a certain orange clad ninja_ 'Teme's in the hospital?' _not wanting to seem out of character he reverted to his idiotic state "What did teme do?Get his ass burned by one of his katon jutsus?" he received a hit to the head. "Baka!"

Turning to her sensei once again "Sensei is he okay?" Kakashi looked up to see a hawk flying overhead and thought _'What another meeting?' _getting up he held his hands up in a seal "Why don't you go see for yourself? Training for today is cancelled, both of you are dismissed" with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura seeing that there was nothing else for her here, sprinted towards the hospital. Naruto taking this as his chance to be alone with his crush, quickly grabbed her wrist "A-ano Sakura-chan I was thinking, since... You know maybe we could-" Sakura pulled away from his grip "I don't have time for you right now Naruto!"

He could only stare at her back until it disappeared. He held his head down and stuffed his hands into his pockets _'Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun does she ever think of anything besides Sasuke?' _putting it all behind him he made his way to the village to have a quick bite at Ichiraku's. Going through the market section of the village, he watched with sad eyes as all the shops started to put up closed signs. Villagers passing by giving him the same cold stare as everybody else. He held back tears and put on the same idiotic smile_ 'Why does it hurt so much?' _he wanted to run away, run away and get away from it all. Children would hide behind there parents at the sight of him _'why must they treat me like a monster?' _he fell to the ground landing on his butt "Watch where you're going!" sitting up he came face to face with Konohamaru.

"Sorry Naruto-nii-chan! We are kinda of in a hurry" Naruto looked at the boy at first before asking "We?" Konohamaru only pointed behind him, Naruto looked over his shoulder only to see "Moegi,Udon?" but the other girl just didn't ring any bells. When he got to her eyes he could only come up with one person "Hinata?" the girl only smiled and jabbed a thumb at herself "Nope! That's my nee-chan, my name is Hanabi" he was definitely confused now "You're Hinata's sister? Sure you both look alike but Hinata always stutters and blushes, you're just like opposites. There's no way you're related to eachother" Hanabi only giggled "Yep, that's nee-chan alright. Nee-chan doesn't stutter around us or Neji-nii-san though" Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon nodded to this.

"Why?" asked the blonde

Hanabi held her head down "I guess nee-chan just doesn't take to people that well, none of the Hyuugas really like nee-chan. When father isn't looking they would always say mean things, throw stuff and even spit at her" you could see the tears escaping her eyes "Whenever I would go and tell father, nee-chan would always stop me. She'd smile and tell me it's okay" the little girl used her hand to wipe away her tears. Smiling she turned around her back facing Naruto "I want to make nee-chan happy, so that's why were going to visit her at the hospital" with that all four of the youths ran towards the hospital. "See ya later Naruto-nii-chan!" Naruto only sat there thinking of the words Hinata's imouto had just said _'Why would they do that to Hinata?...'_ then he remembered something "Wait the hospital?!" He quickly made a mad dash towards the hospital.

Catching up to Konohamaru he asked "What is she doing in the hospital?" _'Is it related to Sasuke in any way?'_ hearing this Hanabi slowed down so she was beside Konohamaru "Outo-san said that she was training when it happend, but he had a meeting with the council so I came instead" Naruto was lost "When what happend?" Hanabi only shrugged. Getting to the hospital Hanabi went to the front desk to ask for the room number. "I believe she is in room 315" Hanabi bowed "Arigatou"

As all five of them headed for the room they could hear screaming "What do you mean I can't see Sasuke-kun!" _'Sakura-chan?'_ turning the corner they could see an Anbu holding down an enraged pink haired girl. Giving up she fell to her knees crying, Naruto ran over to his teammate putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her only to be pushed away by a worried Hanabi "Anbu sir! That's my nee-chan's room can I go in? Please!" _'This is Hinata's room?' _the Anbu sighed nursing a broken arm, taking off his mask Yamato looked at the pleading eyes of Hanabi.

"You can go in, but be careful. Also I have to come with you" Hanabi nodded vigorously a big smile on her face. Opening the door Hanabi entered cautiously looking around for her sister, there were two beds one with a sleeping Uchiha and the other seperated from the other by a curtain. Sakura who had peeked her head out and into the room ran to the unconscious Uchiha tears in her eyes, the Anbu just let it slide for he was more worried about the four youths heading towards the other patient.

Hanabi happy she could see her sister again quickly ran over and pushed the curtain aside only to stop dead in her tracks, "N-nee-chan?" there on the bed was Hinata sleeping nothing but bandages from her waist up, Naruto could only stare in shock at the white chakra flowing freely out of her _'Hinata?'. _He could feel something stir in him, his stomach where the seal was started to glow a bloody red. _'Why would he react to this?'_

Kyuubi banged against the iron bars of his prison, the seal shocking him every charge, not that he cared _**'This chakra, it's been so long since I've felt it'**_

Tsunade sat in her study using one of her hands to support her injured head, surrounding her were all of the rookie nine's Jounin including Gai. She rested her chin on both her hands for support, "I bet you're all wondering why I asked for all of you to come here?" Kurenai stepped up "Hokage-sama, is it about the absence of my student?" Tsunade sighed "Yes it does, now if you'd please listen" Kurenai went back with the others "Hai Hokage-sama"

"As you all know, the Nine-tails is sealed inside of Uzumaki Naruto" recieving nods she decided to continue "Did any of you know of a Ten-tailed demon?" getting gasps and shocked faces she sighed.

Kurenai was the first to snap out of it "H-hokage-sama, what does any of this have anything to do with Hinata?" the hokage was about to respond when someone beat her to it "The Ten-tails is sealed inside Hinata" everyone turned to the masked Jounin and then to the hokage "I-is this true Hokage-sama?" _'This can't be true, it's a lie'_ the Hokage could only smile sadly "I'm afraid it is" Kurenai balled her hands into fists "Where is she?" Asuma put a hand on her shoulder, but she just shrugged it off "W-where is Hinata?" she shouted this time. Tsunade looked on at the angry Jounin, understanding how the kunoichi was probably feeling right now "She's in the hospital, room 315"

"Arigatou!" not even waiting to be dismissed she ran out the door, this only made both Kakashi and Asuma sigh.

Hinata only looked at the woman before her, _'Hikari-san, h-how do you know my mother?' _Hikari just smiled as her eyes glazed over as if remembering a past memory. _**'We were the best of friends when we were about your age back then'**_the Hyuuga girl listened closely to her words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehehe, Sorry about no updating in awhile I just have tons of homework lately.Only three weeks of school left for me,woohoo!Well thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it.Also when the time comes I'll be needing some jutsus, so when that time comes have some ready for me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap5**

Hinata sat eagerly awaiting to hear what the woman had to say, who only smiled at her and decided to start _**'Well when we first met eachother your mother just came back from a mission with her team, which included your father and uncle. They had just entered Konoha's borders where both your father and uncle had gone to report how their mission went, while she went to walk through the forest. I was ambushed by some drunk villagers and was severely wounded.'**_

_**I was barely hanging on to life when she came running to my aid, when she finnaly reached me that was when I blacked out. When I woke up she had already treated all my wounds, I couldn't find her anywhere so I went to look for her. I found her fishing and a small fire was already roasting a few fish, when she saw me coming she picked me up and stroked my back.'**_Seeing the confused look on the girs face she sighed _'I'm sorry Hinata-chan, let me show you what I mean' _holding her hands in a form of a seal the next thing Hinata knew a large amount of chakra enshrouded the woman completely blocking her from view.

Hinata held out her hand hoping she could find her _'H-hikari-chan, don't leave me' _Just when she lost hope she suddenly felt something wet nuzzle itself against the palm of her hand, stunned at the contact she looked on ahead 'H-hikari-chan?' she gasped when she saw.

Naruto only clutched his stomach harder as he felt the burning sensation on his skin as the chakra leaked out of his seal_ 'I have to get out of here' _he turned around to exit the room only to fall to his knees gasping but Yamato who had already turned to him as soon as he felt the chakra, could see his eyes reverting from red to blue. "Naruto-nii-san?" called a worried Konohamaru as he made his way over to the blonde. Yamato grabbed his arm before he could come in contact with the jinchuuriki.

Naruto gave a thankful smile to Yamato recieving a nod in return, feeling the chakra go down a bit he turned to his little subordinate "I'm fine Konohamaru I just haven't eaten since training" he lied, Konohamaru smiled and went back towards Hinata. Naruto curious decided to follow the small boy, Hanabi held her sister's hand in hers completely ignoring the slight feeling of pain from the chakra covering her sister. Naruto stared at her unmoving form as sweat trickled down her forehead, he watched as Hanabi brung her hand up to move some hair from Hinata's face.

He didn't know why but this girl only puzzled him more and more, part of the main branch yet she was the one treated horribly. _'She could just activate their cursed seals couldn't she?'_ They suddenly heard her murmur something in her sleep, Hanabi put her ear close to Hinata's mouth. She whispered the word to herself at first before saying it out loud "Fox?" If Naruto was confused earlier he was completely lost now.

Hinata shivered as she gazed into the two slitted orbs that belonged to the white fox her ten tails fanning out behind her, she hesitantly brought her hand back afraid of the great beast. _**'Hinata-chan'**_the fox pleaded, before Hinata could move the fox latched on to her hand biting into it. It didn't hurt,it was as if the fox wanted her to listen? _'Hikari-chan?'_ the fox only nodded in return_**Please you must understand Hinata-chan, I know you might not want to speak to me after this but I've already avoided this for far to long' **_

_'What do you mean?' _Hinata stared into her eyes trying to find the answer to what she was talking about. _**'You see this is my true form but I could be much bigger if I wanted to, but that's not the point'**_she sighed_**'I'm the ten-tailed fox demon'**_but the girl's reaction wasn't what the demon had in mind, Hinata just held her head down as tears cascaded down her face _'T-they knew, now I understand... Why father never awcknowledges me and why everyone in the Hyuuga house hates me, it's becaues I have a monster sealed inside me?' _

Hikari visibly flinched at the word monster but this went unnoticed as Hinata cried. Hikari didn't know what else to do but comfort her so getting closer to Hinata she brought her close to her using her tails and rubbing her back with them, she felt the girl tense beneath her touch before she slowly brought her arms around the petite fox and cried into her white fur. Her sobs slowly calmed down to small whimpers after a few minutes her breathing turned back to normal, Hikari licked her cheek and backed away from her only to bow her head down apoligetically _**'I'm sorry, for not telling you sooner... Is it possible if you could forgive me?' **_

Hinata rubbed her eyes from her previous tears and looked into the pleading eyes of the kitsune, cutting the fox of guard she smiled? _ 'H-hikari-chan I trust you' _the fox yipped happily. _ 'A-ano, could you continue the story?' _the fox could clearly see the sadness in her eyes _**'Yes, but you're not a monster'**_this seemed to brighten her up a bit for she lifted her head up slightly before a shy smile covered her features _'Thank you and neither are you' _the fox smiled her tails happily moving back and forth. She then decided to continue where she left off.

_Tsuki sat at the edge of the stream her bare feet splashing the water, giggling as the scared fish swam around her. Her long hair braided all the way to the small of her back, her long sleeved fishnet shirt covering her pale skin along with an unzipped tan vest and her blue pants rolled up to her knees to keep from getting wet. _

_She sighed happily a she took in the arouma of the fish, suddenly hearing some rustling behind her she turned around showing the leaf headband tied tightly to her right arm and violet eyes that looked like they could see right through you. Smiling warmly at the fox behind her and when it got close enough she brought it into her arms, at first it bit her softly on her arm clearly showing it was scared. Using her free hand she began to run her fingers through the fox's beautiful white fur "I won't hurt you... I promise" the fox hearing the sincere tone in her voice slowly let go and hesitantly licked the back of her hand causing her to giggle. _

_"I'm glad to know you are feeling better, does it still hurt?" she hadn't expected it to respond so it surprised her when it shyly smiled at her "A-arigatou" it whispered, thinking her mission had gotten to her she answered with a 'huh?' the fox's smile seemed to get bigger "Arigatou... For taking care of me" it was quiet but loud enough for Tsuki to hear, "You're welcome" was all she could say before she fainted._

Hinata muffled a giggle, her mother had reminded her of herself. Hikari laughed_**'I wouldn't be laughing if I were you'**_before Hinata could register what she had just said she felt a hand on her shoulder, she only met with a pair of blue eyes. Thinking it was Hikari she didn't expect to see_ 'N-naruto-kun?!' _the girl squeaked before blushing madly, the blonde only giggled causing the flustered girl to catch herself before fainting. _'H-hikari-chan?' _the 'imposter' only laughed harder making Hinata even redder, she suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder.

Cautiously turning around she was met with Hikari's human form which had a thoughtful look on her face _**'Hinata-chan it seems you know this boy. Also you must really be close to him to add such an honorific?'**_said girl just blushed but held a look of sadness in her eyes, she faked a smile _'We're just...friends'_ There was a moment of silence before Hinata decided to speak again _'A-ano the story?' _laughing nervously she continued.

_"What happend?" Tsuki murmured feeling something wet against her cheek she turned to see the little fox from before? "A-ano, I don't know what's happening but just to check. Can you talk?" the fox answered with a simple 'Hai' surprising the girl but not as much as before "How come you can talk?" the fox looked from side to side afraid of the girl's reaction "We demons have to learn how to speak your language" Tsuki shivered, this fox was a demon. She suddenly felt incredibly stupid when she saw the ten tails behind the fox. Why didn't she see that before? "D-demon?" the fox heard the fear in her tone and hesitantly looked into her eyes "I p-promise I wont hurt you, I-I'm sorry" _

_Tsuki stared at the little fox "What's your name?" catching the fox by surprise it stuttered "H-hikari" Tsuki smiled "What a beautiful name, my name is Tsuki but you could call me Tsu-chan" Hikari smiled let out a small smile "H-hai, Tsu-chan" the girl inched closer so she was sitting crosslegged in front of the fox "Are you here with anyone?" Hikari looked down indicating a 'no' before it shot up just as fast as it went down. _

_"I remember now, I came here with... Kyuu-kun but we got seperated" the fox felt tears at the corners of her eyes, "It's my fault we got seperated, if only I hadn't followed that stupid butterfly" "I'm sure this fox friend of yours is capable of taking care of hiself, he's probably in the village right now. Cmon I'll even show you" Hikari used her paw to brush away her tears before following Tsuki who was already on her way towards the village. Reaching the gates Tsuki stopped causing Hikari to bump into her legs, "Tsu-chan?" "Hika-chan how are we gonna get you into the village? I mean I can't get past the guards with a ten-tailed fox behind me" _

_Looking towards her new friend she only found a girl who looked exactly like her if it wasn't for the white fox ears and silver hair, but this girl was only wearing a white plain kimono. She lifted her right hand up, her copy doing the same then she lifted her left foot up it did the same as well, not getting anywhere she decided to try something different "I'm a complete idiot" laughing was what her counterpart did instead, "Haha, very funny Hika-chan. I'll just guess that's your human form so lets just get going" she sighed but she couldn't help smiling at how good they were getting along. Walking in without any suspicion they noticed a small crop of blonde hair turning the corner followed by a red haired boy._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sooo SLEEPY, I hate homework!!! I'm really happy for those of you who are already on vacation, actually I envy you(lucky bastards) Anyways I hope you like the newest chapter, sorry it took so long. No more school after Tuesday,Yaaaaaaaayyyy!!!! Thank you for the reviews, appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chap6

_Tsuki watched as Hikari smelled the air her nose twitching every five seconds. Hikari's eyes widened before she ran and turned the same corner Tsuki right behind her a worried look on her face, that quickly disappeared as soon as she caught up. It looked like Hikari was trying to hug the poor redheaded boy from earlier to death, Tsuki was about to stop the horrible act but she suddenly felt a hand on her butt._

_She sighed before giving it a light pinch, "Itai! Tsu-chan you can be so mean sometimes" was the answer she got. Turning to who it was she giggled at the pouting blonde, "Arashi-kun you say that, but do you remember what Anko-chan did when you made a pass at her last week?" the boy turned white as a sheet at the memory, making the girl laugh out loud. _

_"That wasn't funny Tsu-chan, I don't think I've ever been kicked so hard there before. I couln't walk right for five days" her giggling ceased a little "I'm sorry, but it was funny-" A shout of pain was heard from behind them, turning around they could see Hikari tears in her eyes pulling on the ears on top of the boy's head"Do you know how worried I was, where were you!?" Tsuki twitched, maybe it wasn't such a good idea helping Hikari find her demon friend._

_Tsuki sweatdropped when Hikari's mood changed again, now she was blushing and fiddling her thumbs... Wait a minute did Hikari like him? She grabbed Hikari's hand and got a few feet from the two boys, Tsuki looked at the blushing Hikari in front of her "Do you like him?" Hikari's eyes widened and her blush reached her neck "N-no! W-we're just friends, I... We've been friends since we were kids" Tsuki could see her eyes looking right through her as if remembering a memory._

_"Well you better get your man fast cause he sure is popular around here in Konoha" Hikari turned to where they left the boys and sure enough there was a hord of girls surrounding the poor boy. Hikari only turned away "It's okay, I'm used to it. It was nice meeting you Tsu-chan but I'm going now and Kyuu-kun will just follow my scent and follow later" she quickly grabbed her friend's shoulder "Where will you stay?" Hikari smiled at her friend "Wherever" _

_Tsuki frowned "No you're staying with me in the Hyuuga branch house" The kitsune hesitated at first "W-what about Kyuu-kun?" Tsuki only smiled "What's his whole name?" confused she answered anyway "Kyuubi" Tsuki turned to the blonde sitting outside the group of girls "Arashi you take Kyuubi home and I'll take Hikari with me to my place!" the blonde placed his hand on his head in a salute "Hai!" _

_'It's probably serious, she never says my name without the honorific' he watched her leave then turned to the fox boy who had replaced himself with a bunshin to escape the girls "Ne, Arashi where's Hika-chan? I wanted to hang out since we got lost earlier today" Arashi slung his arm across Kyuubi's shoulders "You're living with me from now on and Hikari is staying with Tsu-chan, you could see her later but right now we're gonna visit the bathhouses my sensei needs research material" 'Is this what it feels like to have a home? I hope you're doing better off than me Hikari'_

_Hikari looked at all the members of the branch house with the seals on their heads, she looked at Tsuki she noticed her blank forehead. If she lived here shouldn't she have one? Tsuki turned to her friend a smile still on her face "I bet you're wondering why I'm not marked?" the fox girl nodded "Well I have one, but it's under a genjutsu. Here I'll show you" stopping for a moment she concentrated on the seal "Kai!" she looked at her friend's saddened face "Why do you have one?" "Well we are to serve the main branch and protect them with our lives, I guess this is their way of letting us know who's the master and who's the dog. Sorry but I can't explain it any better than that, I'm not really good at remembering those kinds of things" answered the blue haired girl._

_Hikari just nodded not fully understanding but she already knew that she didn't like what she just heard, they walked into a small room. Nothing special it was just a shoji door, wooden floors, a wooden table and a futon. "Sorry that it's not much, hope you still want to stay here" Hikari smiled "It's fine, it's better than what me and Kyuubi were used to." Tsuki noticed the sad look in her eyes and decided to cheer her up "Well you guys could stay here as long as you like in Konoha, we could talk to the hokage tomorrow and ask him to makw you guys one of our ninja" Hikari could feel the tears in her eyes 'Is this what it feels like to have a real home Kyuubi?' "Thank you Tsuki"_

Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard _'Kyuubi?' _Hikari knew what was coming next she would get mad and leave but when she looked at Hinata she was surprised to see that she was blushing and fiddling with her thumbs _'W-what happend between you and Kyuubi-san?' _Hikari sat there stunned, did this girl even know who Kyuubi was? Seeing the confused look on the demon Hinata bowed her head to hide her growing blush _'I-it's just that, you liked him right? But what happend with you guys, d-did you just stay a-as friends?'_ Hikari smiled, so that's how it was_ 'Well Hina-chan, me and Kyuubi lived together happily ever after and we had many baby kitsunes... Will you be doing that anytime soon?' _

Hinata could feel how hot her face was getting _'Iie, m-me and N-naruto-kun together? I was only wondering!'_ sputtered the flustered Hyuuga. Hikari muffled a giggle _'I was just joking Hinata, me and Kyuubi eventually got together and we had a few kits of our own, but Hina-chan I never said you and Naruto-kun, did I?'_ the Hyuuga just blushed but smiled weakly _'I-I like Naruto-kun but it's only a one-sided love and we'll just be friends and nothing more'_ Hikari patted her on the back _'You say that but you could change that, can't you?' _

Hinata didn't know when she started crying but made no move to stop _'I say that because it's true, he loves Sakura. It's like the Hyuuga branch and main branch, it's something you can't change... It's destiny' _Hikari gasped pretending to be surprised _'You sound like your cousin' _Hinata snapped her head up _'How do you know Neji-nii-san and Naruto-kun?' _ Hikari's face went blank before she nervously scratched her head _'Well let's see, we're kinda in your mind right now but in the real world you're kinda unconcsious right now. Funny how I didn't tell you that earlier' _Then Hinata for the first time in her life screamed...

**Bad, Bad, Bad! What is wrong with meee!! This is the worst chapter so far, I'm sorry if it's bad... Thanks for the reviews though! If I have any spelling errors please tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Naruto looked on at the sleeping Hinata and Hanabi, Hanabi was seated in a chair her head on her sister's shoulder and looking around he could spot Konohamaru at the very end of her bed curled up in his sleep, Moegi and Udon both had their backs to the wall while they leaned on eachother. He smiled at the sight, looking out the window he noticed that the moon was already up and it was pretty late out. He grabbed a chair and sat on it, Sakura already left and Sasuke was still out like a light he sighed "What could I possibly do here?" he didn't even know why he was even here, sure Hinata was one of his friends but he really didn't know her that much.

He heard the curtain seperating Hinata and Sasuke ruffle, turning to look for who it was he was met with a pair of black onx eyes that belonged to none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "What the hell are you doing here dobe?" Naruto frowned "Is it bad to visit your friends in the hospital?" he lied, but he didn't want to seem uncaring if he said that Konohamaru had dragged him here. "Friends what are you talking about it's just you and me-" but when he saw the short haired Hyuuga on the bed he immediately narrowed his eyes, "What's her condition?" Naruto looked at him confused before answering "She's been out all day,why?" Sasuke let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding "Nothing, I just needed to know. I'll come by tomorrow" with that he exited the room. Naruto didn't want to dwell on the reason why Sasuke cared, so instead he settled on watching Hinata again.

He could see her brow furrowed and her mouth set into a small frown, slightly worried she was in pain he shook the other Hyuuga awake to inform her of Hinata's condition. Hanabi rubbed her eyes and sleepily looked at Naruto "What the hell do you want? Couldn't you see I was you know, maybe sleeping!" the girl hissed, Naruto backed up a bit before pointing at the upset Hinata. Hanabi looked towards her sister, sighed and placed her head back to it's former place getting ready to go back to sleep. Naruto tapped her and she opened one of her closed eyes "What?" Naruto frowned "Hinata?" Hanabi closed her eyes again "Don't worry about it, she's just mad or irritated over something probably a nightmare of some kind. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep and if I'm woken up again, I'll Jyuuken that person to a hospital bed of their own"

Naruto gulped, she was really scary unlike her sister. He looked towards Hinata again, what could she possibly be upset about?

Hinata sat across from Hikari, a thoughtful look on her face _'So since were in my mind, why are you here Hikari-chan?' _Hikari's eyes wandered to the bars of her cage _**This is where the seal appears and always has been, but unlike other sealed demons. Who were sealed with a seal of earth, that binds them to their imprisonment but unlike them I was sealed with a heaven seal which lets me roam around your mind'**_Hinata nodded in understanding then her brow furrowed as she thought of something _'Umm... What about Kyuubi-san and your kits?' _

Hikari held her head down _**'Kyuubi is dead Arashi killed him' **_Hinata could feel herself trembling_ 'Wasn't the Fourth the one who killed Kyuubi?' _Hikari couldn't help but smile _**'That's Arashi for you always protecting others'**_Hinata could feel herself getting angry _'How could you take that so lightly, they were friends weren't they? How could Arashi-san do that to Kyuubi and why did he attack the village?' _Hikari lifted her head up showing the glistening tears in her eyes which made Hinata mentally curse herself for shouting _'I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean t-' _Hikari smiled _**'It's okay, but you shouldn't blame Arashi he only did it to protect the village'**_

_'Why did Kyuubi attack the village?'_ Hikari sighed _**'I don't know your mother needed me at the time, but even though he's presumed dead. I feel that he's still alive, you know?' **_Hinata nodded kind of understanding what she meant_ 'A-ano, what about your kits?' _Silence was what she got before Hikari whispered something she inched closer to hear_ 'N-nani?' _

_**'They're dead Hinata-chan, I think that was what caused Kyuubi to attack the village... I've never seen him so angry before he never transformed into his full form near the village but when I saw him his eyes were nothing like the ruby red slitted eyes I fell in love with they were golden and slitted. A-almost like a snake' **_she let the tears flow freely as she clutched her hands the nails digging in to her palm causing it to bleed. Hinata could see the pain and sadness in her eyes so she grabbed her hands and held them within her own _'I'm sorry but is there anything else you could tell me about Kyuubi-san's appearance?' _Hikari used the sleeve of her kimono to wipe away the remaining tears on her face _**'I didn't see much but Tsuki used Byakugan and she told me she could see someone on top of him, then she said this name with so much hate I could feel the killing intent in them. Hinata-chan do you know who Orochimaru is?' **_

Hinata loosened her grip on Hikari's hand, there was no way he could've done this. Old man hokage's face flashed through her mind, he couldn't have possibly done this! Her eyes grew teary and she made her hands into fists, Hikari noticed this and a look of worry spread across her face _**'Hinata-chan, what's wrong?'**__ 'Orochimaru' _she uttered Hikari grew even more concerned _**'What are you t-' **_Hinata smiled at her, beaming she said _'I promise that I will avenge Hokage-sama and Kyuubi-san' _Hikari cried tears of happiness and hugged the girl_**'I will help you along the way, my little one' **_Hinata gasped _'That's what mother would always call me' _ _**'I know I was there remember?' **_Hinata clutched the woman's kimono _'What do you mean?'_

Hikari let go and looked at Hinata _**'I'll tell you some other time, your friends are worried about you' **_Hinata smiled _'Hai but how do I get back?' _Hikari grinned_**'You could focus on going back ooorr... I could do this' **_She flicked Hinata on the nose causing the confused look on her face to turn into one of irritation.

"What was that for?" she asked rubbing her nose, "What was what for nee-chan?". She opened her eyes and found four pairs of eyes staring back at her, Konohamaru greeted her with a smile while both Moegi and Hanabi hugged her and Udon tried to jump in too but was blocked by one of Hanabi's hands. Udon finnaly giving up stood next to Konohamaru a pout on his face "No fair I wanted to hug her too" Causing Hinata to smile and give him a kiss on the forehead, dazed Udon blushed only to be shoved by an angry Konohamaru "How come he got one and I didn't?" she sighed _'Typical Konohamaru'_ smiling she kissed said boy on the cheek, Konohamaru gave her a thumbs up all the while blushing and hurried off to help the still dazed Udon off the floor.

She heard someone at the side of her bed, turning to her side she saw a grinning Naruto causing her to blush "N-naruto-kun?" he only pointed to his cheek "How come they get a kiss and I don't?" finishing it all off with a cute pout, Hinata only blushed a darker shade of red before fainting...

**Haven't updated because I was to busy reading... Other stories. No lemons, I promise! -crosses fingers- Hope this chapter makes up for it though. Thanks for the reviews again, like lemons they are fun to read!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chap8

Naruto watched as Hinata pulled Moegi and Hanabi closer to her as she slept, but the girls didn't mind for they were also asleep and both Konohamaru and Udon had placed themselves on the end of her bed. He couldn't help but feel a bit sleepy as well just watching them, then remembering how Kurenai had come in earlier he chuckled. She had socked him on the head and asked what he did but when she saw Hinata lying there with a blush she sighed and had said 'I swear to Kami-sama that this girl is allergic to you or something' she ruffled his hair and then she had left for a mission but not without leaving a fruit basket.

So now here he was eating a banana while he was getting sleepier and sleepier, tossing the banana peel into the waste basket he went to the other bed on the other side of the curtain. He pulled back the curtain so he coud see Hinata and layed on the bed gazing at her, he was trying not to fall asleep in fear of missing something like another burst of chakra or something unnatural. Just as soon as he had laid there he soon fell asleep but as soon as he did lavender eyes met with the ceiling.

* * *

Hiashi could feel a migrain coming after the last counciler meeting, he had been denied the request of freeing the branch from the cursed seal once again. Sometimes he just wished that his brother was the one who was head instead, but sadly that was never gonna happen. He glanced at his nephew who was walking beside him, Neji had been the representitive for the branch house he had been quiet the whole entire time but Hiashi could tell he was as disappointed as he was. They were now headed towards the hokage's office but Hiashi already knew the reason they were going there, he desperately needed to see Hinata and check on the seal. He had to make this fast then so he could reinforce the seal, he looked at Neji who only nodded his head and sprinted of towards the hokage tower Hiashi not far behind.

The two of them stood in front of the sleeping Hokage, a light blush adorning her cheeks her sake bottle in her left hand. Apparently the Hokage had been doing paper work just by looking at the small pen hanging loosely in her right hand. Hiashi cleared his throat causing the Godaime to bolt right up scattering her papers everywhere, her eyes instantly went to the doorway and seeing who was there she motioned for them to take a seat and any signs of drowsiness were gone and replaced with a serious look. "Hyuuga-sama and Neji-kun I'm sorry for asking for you but this is very urgent and I would like to very much discuss it with Hiashi-sama... alone" Neji took this as his sign to leave but before leaving he turned to Hiashi "I'm going to the hospital" who in return answered him with a nod of approval, and with the door now shut Tsunade voiced out her concerns.

"Hiashi-sama I'm not sure if you know but your daughter seems to be the carrier of a ten-tailed demon-" "Hikari is the demon's name" came the calm reply of the Hyuuga head, Tsunade stared at him "So you knew of your daughter's condition?" he nodded "I was there when Hikari was sealed inside her when she was only three" Tsunade arched a brow "I thought that to seal a demon within a living being, their chakra coils must be undeveloped meaning that it's only possible to be able to seal one inside of a newborn child?" Hiashi sighed "That is true but when Hinata was three a kidnapping had occured, the Kumo nin had placed a certain jutsu on her that destroys someone from within."

"This weakened her chakra coils to the point that they could barely be seen by the Byakugan, so we were able to seal Hikari inside of her to save her life" Tsunade supported her head wih her hand "To seal a demon inside her wouldn't you have to give your soul in return to the Shinigami but yet you're still here and why is that?" Hiashi looked at her a sad smile on his face "Whoever said I was the one to seal Hikari inside my daughter?" Tsunade understood and felt sorry for the clan head "I'm sorry if I had known I wouldn't have brought it up, but it must be hard then for Hinata to know her mother sacrificed herself for her sake" Hiashi sighed again "She doesn't know" Tsunade rubbed her temples "When are you planning on telling her?"

"She'll find out soon enough, but why is it you called me here?" She stopped rubbing her temples and placed her head on one of her hands "Since you already knew about her seal this just makes everything go along faster" Hiashi tensed "What do you have in mind?" Tsunade looked into his eyes "The village councilers have all decided to send Hinata out on a mission to send her out of the village for awhile" Hiashi's brow furrowed "Send her out! She's not in any condition to go out on a mission, she's injured and she could get killed!"

Tsunade frowned "How is it that you know of Hinata's injuries?" he looked down a look of shame on his face "We were... I was training her" "You call target practice training her! You should see her back it's covered in cuts, we're lucky she didn't die of blood loss but what's worse is she was still training even with her injuries!" Tsunade had both of her hands on the desk as she stood glaring at the man before her, he could feel her eyes bore into him but he didn't mind, he deserved it. "The council they said-"

"Said what, to kill her?!"

"No, they said that if she didn't improve soon they would place the seal on her" Tsunade plopped back into her seat "When's the dead line?" Hiashi covered his face with his hands "On December twenty-seventh, her fourteenth birthday" Tsunades eyes widened "T-that's four weeks from now!"

"How long is the mission?" Tsunade frowned

"It starts tomorrow and will last for about three weeks or more"

"What kind of mission is it?" he asked, Tsunade sighed "Upon hearing the news of another jinchuuriki in the village the councilers requested for it to be a B rank solo mission meaning they most likely want her dead"

"What is the mission objective?"

"She's to deliver an important message to the mizukage, it's nothing important so I'm sure she could get it done. There'll be bandits but she could easily handle them" Hiashi looked at Tsunade

"Still we can't be too sure, what if-" "That's why despite the fact it's a solo mission I want someone to be with her" Hiashi looked at her expactantly "Who do you have in mind?" Tsunade smirked "She's going with..."

"Neji-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata adjusted herself so she was sitting on the edge of the bed without disturbing any of the kids, she watched as Neji entered in through the window "I wanted to see how you were doing Hinata-sama, are you alright?" she smiled "It's just Hinata Neji-ni-san and I'm fine thanks for asking, but aren't visiting hours over?" he walked over and took the spot next to her "Do you not want me here?" Hinata started pushing her fingers together.

"It's not that it's just, I'm scared of hurting anymore people because I already hurt Sasuke-san and I don't want to hurt anybody else" she had stopped fidgeting with her fingers her hands clutching her hospital gown "I-I don't even know who to trust anymore" Neji only looked on a sad look in his eyes as she looked at him with teary eyes "Did you know too?" he nodded which only made her look at her feet "Then why did you-" "It was what I was told" unbelieving eyes looked back at him "What were you told?" he sighed

"It's what everyone from the Hyuuga clan was told except you of course" Hinata glanced at Hanabi "E-even Hanabi?" Neji shook his head "Everyone knows except the younger ones of the Hyuuga clan" she breathed a sigh of relief "T-thank you for telling me nii-san" he grunted in return before getting up and heading over to the smaller Hyuuga "I'll be leaving now and I shall bring Hanabi-sama with me" she looked towards him "Hai" but as he made his way out with the still sleeping Hanabi hung over his shoulder, he glanced back at her a look of worry on his face "Hinata-sama, please take care of yourself" she smiled "I will, thank you again nii-san" he tried to smile only succeding in a smirk "You're welcome Hinata-sa... Hinata-chan" her smile seemed to get bigger "Sayonara Neji-nii-san" he waved before jumping out the window.

Hinata leaned back her two hands supporting her as she looked towards the ceiling, she sighed feeling the tears come back_ 'Mother sacrificed herself for me, Hikari-chan is it true?' __**'I'm sorry but it's true, please don't blame yourself for it you were only three' **_she sighed once more_ 'I know but I can't help it, it's my fault she's not here right now' __**'Your mother wouldn't like you to feel that way, you know how your mother can be'**_ Hinata smiled at that _'Yes, she can be happy then mad in only a few seconds but she was always nice to me' _

_**'Don't remind me, remember the time when you were three and some kid tripped you in the playground?' **_Hinata giggled _'She lectured him for about two hours until mother's pet fox came along and scared it away... Were you that fox Hikari-chan?'_ _**'Hai, I was but do you remember what you used to call me?'**_ Hinata closed her eyes searching for it in her mind, she smiled as Hikari sighed in her mind _'Is it... kitty?' _Hikari groaned at the word _'That's a yes I'm guessing. Ne, Hikari-chan?' _

_**'Yes Hina-chan?' **_

_'What were you to me?' _she could picture Hikari pondering this _**'Well I guess I'm your aunt, but I don't want to sound old so I'm probably like a bigger sister' **_Hinata thought about it _'Hikari-nee-chan?' __**'Yep,I like the sound of that! Don't you Hina-chan?' **_she giggled _'I've always wanted an older sister, also thank you for letting me hear in on father's conversation' '__**No problem Hina-chan but that was only a one time thing' **_Hinata nodded as her slightly pointed ears went back to normal _**'I'm Sorry we couldn't hear the rest though, it's just that you're not used to my demonic chakra yet but by tomorrow you'll be able to use it' **_

Hinata sat on the bed and went into a relaxed state, she appeared infront of the human form of Hikari who looked to be surprised _**'You figured out how to enter your mind without my help, you really are smart Hina-chan'**_, she smiled lightly before her face grew confused _'Nee-chan why is that the chakra I encountered today was the color red while your chakra is white, where does the red one come from?' _Hikari face smiled

_**'That's because you wanted power and to be strong but only if you protect others will you use my white chakra'**__ 'Is it bad to use the red one?' _Hikari shook her head _**'Not really people always strive to be stronger but have different reasons for doing so, what reason do you want to be strong?' **_Hinata blushed remembering a certain blonde but regained her composure and faced Hikari_ 'I-I want to be strong so I don't hold back anyone and so I can protect my precious people'_ Hikari smiled

_**'Who do you consider precious to you?' **__'My friends and family including you nee-chan' _Hikari smirked _**'Hinata can you concentrate some chakra to your hand for me?'**_ confused she did as told and concentrated on her hand, her eyes widened at the sight of white chakra. She looked at Hikari who had a satisfied smile on her face _**'The white chakra is much stronger than the red, so please make sure to make wise choices' **_Hinata smiled _'Is it possible for you to leave here and go out into the real world?' _

Hikari thought about it _**'Hai, but you have to make me a body by using your chakra but I'm afraid you'll pass out from chakra exhaustion' **_Hinata's face became determined _'What do I have to do?'_ Hikari looked at her as if not believing her ears _**'Are you sure Hina-chan?'**_ she recieved a nod and smiled _**'All you have to do is picture myself out of your mind while holding out your hands and pouring out chakra from your fingertips' **_Hinata grinned_ 'That sounds easy enough' _she exited out of her mind but when she did she wasn't able to hear Hikari's next words.

_**'That's what you think Hina-chan'**_

**

* * *

**

**I think that chapter was kinda long, to me at least. I hope everybody had a great Fourth of July and didn't get burned like I did, lol my hand still kinda hurts. Sorry I haven't updated for so long it was just summer camp's fault and then pretty soon I'm gonna start some Pre-algebra readiness thing during July, it's horrible!! Anyways I'm glad I got to update and also feel free to talk about your summer in your comments I would love to hear about them. Your comments are deeply appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chap9

Hinata moved around in her sleep the white fox beside her whimpering at her constant movement, Hinata neared the edge of the bed and in time she fell off with a loud thud waking up everyone around her including the fox. She rubbed the sore spot on her butt, she sighed she tended to move around alot in her sleep right before a mission. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and blushed but she was instantly forgotten once Konohamaru laid his eyes on the creature beside her "Whoa! A fox I didn't see that before, did you Hina-chan?" she didn't what to say but she just went with nodding.

All three of the kids stared intently at the fox by the edge of the bed, they looked at Hinata for permission to touch it. She giggled at the pleading expression on the fox's face but ignored it and allowed them to pet it, the next thing she knew Hikari was on her back as she was pampered by the three children getting belly rubs and getting scratched behind her ears. Hinata suddenly blushed and looked around the room looking for a certain someone but finding noone she sighed _'What reason would he have to stay anyway?' _instead she just stared out the window and who did she happen to see at the window sill?

Why it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, she gave him a shy smile despite the fact that she hadn't expected his arrival but it was still nice to have visitors.

He only glanced at her with a small smirk "How are you doing, feeling any better?" she was shocked at the sudden question but nodded as a 'yes'. Not wanting to seem wierd she decided to have a conversation "W-what about yourself S-sasuke-san?" he sighed "Sasuke is just fine and I'm doing okay"

"O-oh, but what brings you here S-sasuke-kun?" she asked hesitantly not wanting to pry into his business, but since the children were occupied and Hikari was in pure bliss what else could she do?

"I was in the hospital as a patient only a few hours ago"

"F-for what?" he only looked at her intently and she realized she was the reason for his stay here "I-I'm sorry S-sasuke-kun" he waved it off as nothing and was now interested in the fox being cuddled "What is that fox doing here?" Hinata stifled a giggle at Sasuke's perplexed look as he looked at the fox "S-she's my nee- I mean she's my pet fox Hikari she'll be attending me on my missions"

Sasuke got closer to it and yanked it holding the fox by it's tail "This thing is going to assist you on your mission, it doesn't look special to me" she giggled causing Sasuke to look at her she nodded to the fox and Sasuke swore he heard it snicker at him but before he could put the thing down it burst into a plume of smoke he coughed and let go of the fur ball but noticed that he wasn't even holding it anymore. The smoke started to clear and he peered into the disappearing smoke but no matter how much he tried he couldn't see through.

"Sugoi!!!" screamed the three youths as the smoke cleared and Sasuke could only gape at the huge fox before him, he stared at the fox as it yipped happily when Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon rode on it's back and still had enough room to spare.

As Sasuke was about to comment on this but someone appeared at the door a cast present on their arm "Hinata-san I'm happy to see you're awake are you feeling any better?" she nodded not knowing what to say to the complete stranger, how did he know her name anyway? Her eyes wandered over his broken arm and she froze _'D-did I do that?' _seeing the distressed look on her face he followed her gaze to his arm and realized what was troubling her.

He smiled at her "It's nothing Hinata-san, I've had worse" she tried smiling but it turned into more of a grimace causing the man to chuckle "I understand how you're probably feeling right now but I don't mind really" she looked at him the sides of her mouth slightly turning up "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it, but you should prepare yourself for an upcoming mission" her face brightened at the thought of a mission "M-my team is back? Can I see t-them? How long will we be g-gone for? What kind of mission is it? Where a-"

"Hinata-san please slow down" he laughed she blushed and Sasuke was slightly surprised at her sudden change of behavior "Well your team has been back for awhile now but you will be doing this mission yourself" Hinata unconsciously put her hand on her wounded shoulder "M-me a mission by m-myself?" Sasuke frowned _'A solo mission, why her?' _

Konohamaru hopped off Hikari and gave her a reassuring grin "I'm sure you'll do fine especially with Hika-chan with you!" she smiled still not sure about it, she suddenly felt someone rub the top of her head "Konohamaru is right Hinata-san you should have more faith in yourself and it's only for three weeks" that made her a bit better she turned to the Anbu captain "Thank you-?" he chuckled "That name's Yamato"

"Thank you Yamato-san, I appreciate it... Really I do" he only ruffled her hair more "Don't mention it but you gotta hurry, I'll be picking you up to escort you there in one hour" she nodded not fully ready but she was willing to try, she turned to Sasuke to say goodbye only to find him gone. As she stared at the empty spot in the room where he had been earlier she felt something brush against her leg she looked at the source and smiled "Are you ready Hikari?"

Hikari looked at her _**'Yes Hina-chan, let's go. Get on me we'll get to your house faster this way' **_Hinata cautiously got on waving to her friends but before she could leave she looked at the little threesome, they looked so happy but their eyes decieved them as tears made their way down their faces. She could feel her eyes watering also but reminded herself that she was going to be strong from now on and not be a burden, so getting off she quickly gave them each a hug. She wiped away one of the tears that escaped her eyes _'Three weeks will be a long time before I see them again... That is if I survive this mission' _She got on again and waved goodbye to them before Hikari leaped out the window.

Everything was a bluur at the speed they were going, she giggled blushing when they past Akamaru and Kiba taking their morning walk but it looked like Kiba was still half asleep since he was only clad in a pair of boxers and he kept on drifting back to sleep _'Must've been a hard mission'. _She blushed remembering she only had a hospital gown on herself exposing her naked back to everyone, Hikari giggled _**'Noone can see us if we keep this speed up but you really should show off more skin cause you're a knockout!'**_ she felt faint but reminded herself to be strong "Hikari-nee-chan!" the fox snorted_** 'Whatever'**_

They reached the gates of the Hyuuga compound but didn't stop, they kept on going until they reached her room.

she checked her clock _'I finished taking a shower and packing with time to spare' _she thought before someone squealed _**'Time for shopping!' **_she tensed she never liked shopping her mom would always be the one to get something for her "Hikari-nee-chan I don't like shopping mother used to do it for me but now father does it in his spare time" Hikari sighed and pointed at her closet with her tail it was all black shirts, baggy pants, and bulky jackets, Hinata looked at her "What's wrong with my clothes?" As Hikari was about to open her mouth to protest someone slid her shoji door open to reveal Neji, Hanabi, and her father.

She bowed to them but kept herself in the same position until her father would tell her to look at him but after a few seconds her back started to hurt from the strain but she kept to her position. She was surprised when she felt two hands bring her into a hug, she looked up to see her father and tried to squirm from his embrace but he kept his hold on her which eventually loosened. "I know I haven't been a very good father to you but I just wanted you to know that I love you and always have... It's just that you looked so much like your mother and her death is still very fresh in my mind-" he felt her shoulders shaking as she cried _'She died because of me'_

"I-I'm sorry for killing mother!" she blurted out of nowhere shocking him and Neji but Hanabi was oblivious to all of this since Neji had covered her ears but she grew worried at her crying sister.

"Hinata look at me" she did as told shutting her eyes awaiting the blow to her cheek causing him to chuckle sadly _'I guess I'm to blame for that'_ "Hinata open your eyes" she was shocked to see him smiling and mentally cursed herself for jumping to conclusions "S-sorry father I-"

"No, Hinata I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard... It's just that the council-" the tears had stopped by now "T-the council?" he regretted even mentioning them but ignored her question and was about to continue when suddenly someone appeared at the tree by her window, recognizing who it was she quickly wiped her tears and smiled "Y-yamato-san is it time to go a-already?"

Yamato looked at her eyes they were slightly red from crying, he scratched the back of his head "I'm sorry if I disturbed you Hinata-san but yes it is time to go" she looked at everyone and gave them a teary smile "I-I'll be back soon" she recieved hugs from all of them and jumped out the window but Hiashi almost felt time stop when he saw a small, white fox head stick out of his daughter's backpack _'Hikari!'_ he walked towards the open window and watched as his daughter made her way towards the konoha gates he sighed _'Just keep her safe' _

"Hanabi it's time for your training" she nodded and followed her father towards the training grounds.

Hikari stopped herself from laughing out loud _**'That was close Hina-chan, good thing noone saw me'**_ she lied Hinata frowned _'It was close' _Hinata went to catch up with Yamato who gave her a grin "So are you ready?" she nodded "Hai"

They could see the gates up ahead but when Hinata spotted someone up ahead she almost tripped over her own two feet _'W-what is he doing h-here?'_ Hikari snickered from her pack cause she had smelled them earlier but didn't bother mentioning anything to Hinata _**'Hope she takes this well'**_

* * *

**Feel free to voice out your thoughts**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10**

He rubbed his eyes over and over again tiredly, he absolutely hated sudden missions and now it was some mission with a random person rather than his team, this couldn't get any worse in his opinion. Naruto zipped up his jacket and quickly smoothed out his hair since he didn't have the luxury to brush it let alone prepare himself for the mission in the morrning, adjusting his pack he mentally listed out the things he brought, hoping he wasn't forgetting anything. But when he stumbled for probably the twelfth time he decided that now was probably a good time to fix his sandals since they were each on the wrong foot. So setting down his instant ramen beside him he bent down and fixed his shoes all the while looking up from time to time a the gate "Hope I'm not late".

Hinata almost tripped as a blush covered her face at seeing the orange clad ninja at the entrance of the gate using her byakugan _'Is he my partner?'_ she felt a smile coming on but soon was replaced with a frown _'Actually I hope not. All I'll succeed in doing is embarrass myself'_

_**'Don't talk like that Hina-chan, this is the perfect time to show him what you're capable of'**_

_'I know but... I don't think I can'_ her pace slowed as she dreaded the mission to come and all Hikari could do was sigh _**'It's so hard to get through to you sometimes but soon you'll see what I mean'**_ Hinata smiled, _'I hope you're right'_ soon Yamato and her finally arrived.

"Well this is my stop Hinata-san, I wish you luck on your mission and don't worry your teammate will be here soon", Yamato ruffled her hair giving her an encouraging smile before giving the blond haired boy beside her a glare before he left in a gust of wind, _'I don't know who the hell you think you are disguising yourself but if you hurt this child I will see to it that you be taken off the council by Tsunade-sama herself'_ phasing himself into a tree not too far or close by Yamato kept a close eye on the two...

_'What do you think Yamato-san meant about my teammate being her soon, isn't Naruto-kun my teammate?'_

_**'I don't know either Hinata-chan but be alert, who knows'**_

"Hinata-chan" Naruto gave her a grin and willing herself not to faint she offered him one of her own. "You're late but wow isn't it great that we have solo mission together?" he placed an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer making her go dizzy but she smiled weakly "I-I couldn't believe it either b-but I'm gla-" _**'Hinata get away from him immediately!'**_ Hinata grew worried _'What do you mean Hikari-chan? This is Naruto-kun'_

_**'No it isn't, they may have the same scent but there is another one interfering with it as well'**_ taking Hikari's word for it, Hinata wrenched herself from the boy's grip and activated her kekkei genkai, "W-who are you and why are you m-making yourself out to be Naruto?" Hikari standing beside her bared her sharp canines to the stranger.

Yamato sighed from where he was watching, relieved that the two had found out what was wrong but unfortunately wasn't able to react fast enough at what happened next.

The fake Naruto sneered at them before slapping Hinata and kicking away the fox, "About time you showed your true colors demon child and look you brought that fox out with you too, you jinchuuriki never think of any one else but yourselves don't you? Endangering the village just by being born!"

She fell to the ground surprised as he revealed his true form to her, it was one of the council members and they was wearing Naruto's jacket _'So that's why he smelled like Naruto-kun'_ taking off the tattered orange jacket he threw it aside "How repulsive, it's no surprise that filth such as your kind just leave your garbage lying around, fooled your nose though didn't it?"

He laughed and she glared at him fiercely but the tears rolling down her cheeks deceiving her look of hatred but he continued not once sparing her or Hikari a look "Monsters are monsters, you think you can fool the people around you but you're nothing but freaks who we are forced to put up with, nothing but filth..." he spat out and she had to stop herself from covering her ears at his words, _'I will be stronger, your words mean nothing to me! They aren't true...'_

_**'How dare you speak to Hina-chan that way!'**_

Hikari barked and lunged forward only to be swatted to the side, she felt her eyes grow heavy but looking at the girl a few feet from her, on her knees and crying Hikari forced herself to stay awake.

"That's enough. Leave now before I do something I won't regret" came an unfamiliar voice.

Hinata felt a gust of wind and wiped at her tears _'Yamato-san?'_

_**'Another one?'**_ Hikari thought surprised as she weakly got up from her spot on the ground and looked at the newcomer.

The elderly council member smirked as he brushed the blood from the small cut on his face and looked long and hard at the arrival of the sand ninja. "I will leave now but" the old man chuckled "you were just lucky to have him here and the anbu watching from afar, for I fear I might have done something much worse to you than that small blemish on your face" Hinata flinched and looked away as he glared at her.

"This is your last warning" the voice growled.

Looking back at the red head he sneered at him before turning his gaze back to the female jinchuuriki "Till we meet again Hinata-_sama_" with a plume of smoke he was gone.

Hinata shivered at how he said her name with such hate but felt her eyes water once again from remembering the icy stare he gave her with his byakugan blazing, "So this is what father meant by the council"

She whimpered and made to wipe her eyes when she was suddenly offered a hand, taking it they pulled her up and she gave him a weak smile "T-thank you for being there for m-me Gaara-san" Looking at her tear stained face, Gaara only nodded acknowledging her gratitude before taking his hand back and taking a few steps back from her.

Still looking at him she couldn't help but wonder at why he was in Konoha but only smiled grateful that he had been there. But shaking her head and ridding herself of her thoughts she ran to Hikari's side and opened a container of her healing balm and started to apply it to the fox's wounds.

_**'You shouldn't worry too much about me Hina-chan, these will heal soon... I am a demon afterall'**_ Hinata frowned at the fox's detached voice _'You may be a demon but you are not a monster!'_ The fox licked her hand thanking her and Hinata smiled back only to be taken aback at the cold hand that placed itself on her sore cheek, looking up she was met with an anbu mask "Is that better?" she nodded at him as she leaned into his hand, the cool feeling relieving her from the small pain she felt. "I'm sorry for not coming sooner Hinata-san" she nodded at him "I-it's okay it's just a small m-mark and Gaara-san was h-here"

Hearing this the redhead only looked away but noticed something "Someone is coming this way"

Looking to where the redhead was they also noticed the small spot that seemed to be getting closer and closer...

Naruto stopped, his feet skidding a few inches when he stopped in front of the small group, "Hinata-chan sorry I'm late, I accidentally went to the wrong gate" said girl giggled all the while blushing "T-that's okay Naruto-kun, there's n-no hurry and we would've w-waited for you anyway" he gave her a big smile "Gee thanks Hinata-chan but wow can you believe we actually have a solo mission together?" her eyes widened as his words reminding her of what the fake Naruto had said before but pulling herself together she smiled "Y-yes it's great, I... I look forward t-to working a-alongside you"

_**'You're doing great so far Hina-chan'**_ the fox smiled inwardly.

"So Hinata-chan should we get going soon?"

"Um Y-yes we should, did you b-bring the scroll?" she asked curious since she wasn't given anything or any information on the mission, only that she was to be escorted to the gate where they would meet and then leave for the mission.

"The message, I thought you had it?" he blushed embarrassed and also worried, maybe he had left something at home afterall and had just forgetten? He was nervous, his first solo mission and he had already messed it up...

"Oh yeah sorry about that you guys. I guess I forgot to inform you of your mission huh?" The anbu captain blushed from behind his mask before taking out a scroll and handing it to them "Okay so basically you guys are going to the water country and are to deliver the message to the mizukage, simple right?" Naruto pumped his fist into the air "You bet, this'll be a piece of cake" Yamato laughed "Well now you guys know the jist of it I'll be going now but be careful out there cause although this is all they told me about the mission, I'm sure it's still as dangerous as any other B rank mission"

He made to leave before he was suddenly pulled back by two pale hands causing him to shout in pain as they grabbed his broken arm, "I-I'm sorry but wait I want to give you something" she slowly untied the sling on his arm careful not to bump into anything, she then focused chakra into her hands engulfing them in white chakra, her hands hovered over his arm before she placed her hands on it and smiled "I just wanted to g-give you your arm b-back since I... I was the one who broke it in the first place" stepping back Hinata watched as the anbu flexed his arm in awe.

_'That girl broke that Anbu's arm?'_ quickly glancing at the girl, Gaara only shook his head in disbelief _'As expected from Konoha, even their Anbu is weak...'_

"Wow thanks Hinata-san and wait, here let me give you something too" he took a small sack from the compartment on his leg and handed it to her who only stared questioningly at the bag "They're some food pills the medical team only gives to us anbu and the jounin, it'll give you the strength to fight for weeks until they wear out, so use them carefully" he patted her on the head "You'll make a great kuniochi one day, just you wait" and with that he was gone.

"Thank you Yamato-san", Hinata whispered looking down at both the scroll and the sack and smiled confidently and in no way ready to let the ones who believed in her down, looking to Naruto she blushed but gave him a smile "W-we should r-really go now, we don't want to k-keep the mizukage waiting now do we?"

Naruto nodded dumbfounded at what had happened, _'I have never witnessed someone actually unbreak someone's bones, amazing'_ he didn't have enough time to continue pondering though as he yelped at the sudden pain on his right hand and noticed a white fox latched on to his hand before he shook from it's grip _**'Wake up boy, my Hina-chan is talking to you!'**_ "Ack where the heck did this fox come from?!" he was about to kick it away lightly before Hinata quickly picked the animal up, his foot connecting with her hand instead. "Naruto-kun please don't hurt her, I'm sure she's just teething" she smiled nervously and Naruto couldn't help but notice her lack of stuttering, figuring that she was just really worried about the well being of her fox.

_'Hikari-chan, why did you do that?'_

_**'He was the one who started it!'**_

Smiling apologetically at the blond ninja she said, "I-I should've mentioned sooner b-but she will be assisting me in my missions from now on, I h-hope you don't mind" he scratched the back of his head, guilty at what he had done or was about to do "Sorry Hinata but I just have bad experiences with foxes is all but honestly I think it'd be awesome if you brought her along" he grinned.

---

"W-well I'm sure we all have everything we need, so are you r-ready to go Naruto-kun?" she asked as she brushed Hikari's soft white fur before placing her in her jacket, liking the feeling and now knowing how it must've felt for Kiba as she zipped up her jacket just high enough for them to be comfortable.

"Yeah I'm set but hey Hinata-chan can I see the scroll real fast?" she tossed it to him curious as to what he was planning to do with it but when she realized he was going to read it her eyes widened before she got up to quickly snatch it from his hands "Naruto-kun I-I don't think we're supposed to r-read the contents of the scroll!" he only laughed untying the string around it "Don't worry Hinata-chan, it's not like anyone is watching" she powered more chakra into her feet seeing that he wasn't listening, hoping to get to the scroll before it was too late "Oh my Kami it's a-" she quickly took the scroll before he could finish, holding it close to her but then unraveling it on accident when she hit the ground causing her to close her eyes to preserve its secrecy, only to open her eyes to Naruto taking the scroll from her, she turned to him "N-Naruto-k" only to stop as her eyes took in the contents of the scroll as Naruto held it in front of her face to see, "I-it's just a map?" she said dumbfounded "See Hinata-chan, told you it wasn't anything to worry about!" he grinned mischievously at her shocked expression.

It was at this time that Gaara decided to interrupt the two from their pondering and revealed himself from the spot under the gate, Naruto seeing this grinned at seeing his fellow jinchuuriki and made to hug him only for Gaara to side step from the kind gesture causing the blond boy to miss completely and fall on his face. This caused the heiress to giggle only to blush as Naruto pouted at the cold redhead but getting up he turned his attention back to Gaara "Not that I'm glad you're here or anything but what are you doing here anyway?"

Gaara only smirked in reply "I trust that the both of you will escort me to Mizu no kuni safely... Or at least alive?"

* * *

Cruddy chapter I know but anyways I'm sorry I haven't updated since its almost been two years since I have, you guys must hate me which I understand but erm hopefully you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me?(yeah right)... Besides my story is nothing to be upset over, I'm pretty sure there are other stories you guys like way better over mine so lol one update can't mean much but anyways for those of you who've kept to this story since the beginning, thanks so much(I love you guys, thank you for all the support)! Hope you like the update, And I promise I'll try to update sooner or at least not a year from now...


End file.
